The invention relates to electronic communications and, more particularly, to a narrowband digital cordless telephone baseband chip for use in a hand set unit or base set unit of a digital cordless telephone.
Typical cordless telephones are generally known in the art. Advances in cordless telephony are continually being made, however, and those advances are often significant. Certain types of cordless telephones may operate digitally. Those digital cordless telephones may provide greater quality and capabilities than analog devices.
Cordless telephones are popular with individual consumers. As cordless telephone technology advances, cordless telephones may prove advantageous to businesses and commercial groups. When cordless telephones are designed for the lower-end individual consumer market, small size and quality are primary considerations of those consumers. Digital telephones tend to provide greater quality of sounds and capabilities than analog telephones. It is desirable, therefore, that a digital cordless telephone of good quality and adequate capabilities be available.
Beyond the expectation of quality, individual cordless telephone users must typically operate within a narrow bandwidth. Such a narrow bandwidth presents problems that must be addressed by digital cordless telephone designers. For example, within the narrow bandwidth, multiple users may need to simultaneously communicate. In order to avoid interference among users and inaccurate communications in those cases, designs of digital cordless telephones must account for this multiple user scenario. This is complicated by the fact that those designs must also meet requirements of the market, such as size and quality.